tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilium Nyx
[This is a character wiki page template for ghoul characters. It is recommended that you edit in 'classic mode' and 'source mode' if possible. Pasting text into source doesn't carry over the original formatting, and allows the entire page to look cleaner. Do not edit this page. Make sure to copy and paste the 'source' of this page to your own, before editing the various sections. Here is an example of a wiki page that uses this template, to give you an idea of what you might like to include.] this area above the infobox to give a brief overview of your character Appearance Lilium's skin is part of what's most notable about her. The very pale skin to the point that many wonder if she's albino is one of her proudest features. Although the experienced eye can see the flush of pink and come to realize she is merely very pale, to most it appears as if she is made of porcelain or some other material. Considering that her skin is completely hairless, it is very smooth to the touch. This probably reinforces the perception that she is made of a material other then flesh. It also helps that her body is slender and small in nature, giving her a child like appearance. Her proportions are actually perfectly symmetrical, which is hard to do naturally. She's always been said to be very lucky for it. Her musculature isn't visible at first sight - in fact, her skin is deceptively elastic, and as such it hides the definition of her muscles. She has some, as she's not a lazy slouch, but she makes sure she doesn't have enough to show. Of course, by touch people can tell she's not as slender as she appears. That is, if they can get over the fact that her skin is colder then most. In fact, these combined attributes are clearly enjoyed, as she likes to flaunt them. In fact, she is rather thankful for how her body seems to be small, reaching a mere 4'7" (143cm) in height. But that is not all she is thankful for. Her hair is definitely something she appreciates, as it is her third most favourite thing about her, where as her body is second. The hair is surprisingly long, reaching past her hips when straightened and let loose. It's surprising to most the first time they see this, as she generally keeps it in different styles. Curled twin tails are often her favourite, as the anime style of drills appeals to her. She has sported other hair styles before, and has no problem spending hours, upon hours fixing her hair just right. The strands themselves are a mixture of thick and thin, making sure she can definitely style it to her whims. They are also healthy and soft, as she makes sure to put a lot of care into her scalp and hair. Of course, that means her hair is not naturally greasy, but not unnatural either. There's a balance that needs to be maintained, and she quite consistent about it. But of course, with such black hair, it's not surprising that she takes her time. Surprisingly enough, it isn't dyed either, as she just seemed to be born with good luck. Not that she minds it, as she often brushes her hair to make sure the ones that fall are out of the way. She makes sure to put so much work in her hair mostly because they go well with her eyes. Those pretty, surprisingly are a natural deep blue colour. Not that she cares for that colour, she immediately puts in contacts that make her eyes a deep, unnatural red. She loves how they seem to shift slightly to purple sometimes, giving her eyes a strange, morphing look. Of course, this means that her coloured contacts are quite expensive, and also quite adhesive because there's no way she's going to risk losing them. Luckily, they help make her pupil clearer, and just generally make it smooth and nice. Which helps considering how her eyes are framed in her face to be one of the most obvious and attractive features. Her face is shaped with soft features, making her look doll-like and childish all at once. She makes sure to apply makeup as well, in order to bright out these features like her eyes and her pretty mouth. Accenting her lips with black or deep red lipstick, sometimes even just some gloss often makes sure she keeps that dark, but doll like look to her. Of course, this look feeds into other aspects. Such as her pierced ears, or well manicured nails - done by yours truly - or that her clothing is the literal closet of a Gothic Lolita. She basically thrives off her body's natural looks, the sort of style that gives her that mysterious doll like look. She makes sure her accessories and clothes match this, and she's become rather famous across the internet for doing such a thing. But perhaps the most interesting thing, is the fact that she has a scar on her lower back, most of it covered by a symbolic tattoo. The tattoo is rather unique, as it seems to be an inverted cross, with the shape of demi-circles and arrow points. But the few that touched her there realize there's a deep scar, one that couldn't be fixed even with her ghoul's physiology. Personality Lilium is a person that few could every hope to understand. Her personality is contradicting, and paradoxical, as it is with all people, but perhaps the worst part is that she is aware, and acerbates the situation more so then it should have naturally. Perhaps it is part of her ghoul nature, or maybe it is simply how she was raised by her parents. Whatever it is, she is someone that loves to thrive in strange places, and perhaps she reflects far too much the outcast of society. Or perhaps, she just reflects something else, something that many people are frightened to see - whatever it is, she truly enjoys her twisted personality, even though she's aware she could perhaps make some efforts to change herself. But that is perhaps, digressing on a lot of levels. The first sign of her decadence is the fact that she is immoral. What is the point of morality, when it restricts her freedom of thought and expression? What is the point of morality, when the very concept of morality is a skewed perception to begin with? These are things she has thought of, and decided to no longer hold herself to a certain moralistic cadence. She does not look at something, and decide if it is right or wrong. That is not a right that she holds, and thus she treats everything in it's own situation. To her, everything has a place and time, and as such there is nothing wrong in the world, and everything is right. Perhaps there is simply not the time or place, or perhaps the right way, but nothing is inherently wrong. Murder, to her, is a simple fact of life. It is the extension of humanity's desires, and a part of death. An animal killing another isn't murder, why is it different with a human? Of course, because of this little trait of hers, she is someone that truly desires to dig into the deepest depths of darkness, evil and depravity, to see the entirety of what life has to offer. That leads definitely into a more positive trait, curiosity and open-mindedness. As seen above, she is perhaps one of the most open-minded ghouls out there. Many of them seem to be stuck on fear or hesitation, but Lilium in fact welcomes the relationship of human and ghoul. If anything, she is perhaps excited to see how such things turn out - either to laugh and mock when the human betrays the ghoul and ends up dead, or perhaps to even see if they will ever bear a child - and in general does not care about what floats other people's boats. In fact, she would love to know and pick at other's thoughts, if only to understand things that happen to others then herself. She is quite the knowledge collector, loving to speak with anyone that is worth the time to do so. Of course, that's only via text, as actually speaking is not her strongest suit. She knows that perhaps her curiosity makes her foolhardy, but it is not as if she can help it. She is someone that loves to know things, and thus, any chance she can obtain is like a siren's lure to her. Of course, that means knowledge is power. And power means she can get away with so much more. The girl has an intense sadistic streak. Pain is one of the few things that she can believe in, and she loves causing it on others. And to her, it doesn't matter what type of pain - physical, emotional, psychological, theological - whatever she can do to someone to break them, to destroy them, it makes her happy. In fact, that's less known is that she also has a large masochistic streak, although it's quite difficult to understand where her sadism ends and where her masochism begins. Causing herself pain to cause pain to others just seems part of the cycle. In fact, she won't admit it freely, but pain fascinates her. With such a powerful evolution to her body - she considers ghouls an evolution - she wonders just where her limits are sometimes. And in fact, she kind of uses it to make sure she's not falling far too deep in her own perceptions and mind, and uses her pain and the pain of others to centralize herself. Of course, perhaps it gives her some sort of gratification, but only she knows exactly what is going on with such a thing. But perhaps, the most important parts of Lilium is her mind. She is very intelligent, capable of solving problems with logic. She is quite prideful on her mind, loving how much she knows, and how much she can keep together. Her logic is on par, and she makes sure that is as perceptive and observant about others as possible. Reading people is like a second nature to her, because she seeks to keep herself secret as much as possible, and in fact prefers when she can predict people. Although not being able to is just as fun, she does like control. Her mind is perhaps what she defines as her greatest asset. The fact that she can understand, and understand a lot of complex materials in mere moments, or perhaps the fact that she can put together psychological theories from vague normal stereotypes and socialistic tendencies, is part of why she is so proud of her mind. To her, a greatly sharpened mind allows her to be more on point, and to make sure to take advantage of whatever she needs to in order to keep her status quo. After all, what matters the most is herself. Her understanding of others, despite lacking the empathy to sympathize with them, is one of the paradoxical examples in her personality. She can greatly understand how someone feels, thinking from their point of view and even temporarily placing her mind in their shoes, but yet she does not empathize. After all, why would she empathize with them? To her, their emotions are absolutely unnecessary, and thus easily disposable. In fact, she dislikes most emotions, apart from pride, pain and the occasional vengeance. Emotions are baggage that prevent others from amassing more knowledge or even understand things as they are clouded by their own stupidities. So to Lilium, emotions are useless. She can fake them, but for the most part she suppresses them ruthlessly. She doesn't need them interfering in things that are important after all. In fact, this is where one can see the strange entwined dichotomy of her life. Often it seems as if she's two different people. Something mocking, psychotic, always feeling superior in her text and words, when nobody can see her face. A strange, emotionless, empty doll when people come face to face with her. This is perhaps what makes her the most unique, the fact that she is seemingly two people at once. Someone that pushes the outside world as if it's made of cardboard, and someone that lives vicariously through the online world. In fact, this is apparent as her emotions only show from repression when she is dealing with technology. Otherwise, she keeps them heavily sealed, and makes sure she is the perfect apathetic being. Elegance, propriety, and lifeless was how she was taught to be. And so, she follows that in her real life - being inhuman, too doll-like to suggest otherwise. Off-putting, strange, speaking in riddles to others because she does not wish to speak. And yet, her true nature comes out when interacting outside of that shell. So who is she in the end? That is for her to know, and you to find out. History TBA as story elaborates Extra Information Strengths: 'Lilium has many strengths of course. What kind of self-respecting would she be without them? Of course, to her these things tend to vary in functionality for her job, and her daily life. For example, her strength lies in disturbing others. With her strange speech pattern, with her mocking tones, she tends to irritate and push a person towards a certain perspective. This is totally guided by both her sadistic and manipulative streaks, and can be considered her bread and butter when dealing with others. She is someone that provides mystique and intrigue first, uncaring of interactions that are simply brutal in nature. This does not mean she is a slouch at them, no, but rather implies that her strength lies in psychological warfare rather then physical combat. In fact, her style of combat reflects this naturally. The girl is excellent at sleight of hand, slipping items with a furtive moment, or even hiding things with a natural pose on her part. She can trick people with a few flicks of her wrist, the girl having greatly focused on minute control of her body. Simply put, she is a perfectionist for herself. A great reaction time, combined with honed reflexes make her a terrible figure to skirmish against. With how she spent the time to learn how to control her limbs, she is extremely flexible. She also can control minute movements, such as ceasing trembling, or induce trembling at will. She uses this to great efficiency for her normal style of movement, which is jerky and mechanical. Of course, that sort of movement is to hide how fluid she actually moves, and how great her reflexes are. This of course, feeds into the fact she is very much a quick and speedy person by nature. Hence why her style is full of dodging, and making quick attacks, if she is forced to be at close range. Which she extremely dislikes, of course. Long range is definitely her favourite part of combat. She's quite strong in crystallizing and uncrystallizing her wings, giving her plenty of combat advantages at long distance. In fact, she made sure to up the speed time on those, giving her a wider level of control over how she fights when she's out of range of most people. Perhaps it works far too well with the dainty, doll appearance she gives, but that's exactly how she likes it. After all, this is what her Kagune type is the best at, and she totally embodies that. A small, beautiful bird that destroys everything from afar, but so fragile like glass when one touches it. And she's quite proud of it, as it lets her generally hide from the bloodthirsty, and lets her attack without mercy. ''TL;DR: She's a fast glass canon. She's also a trickster, and a strategist. She can crystallize her kagune faster then normal, and does long range bombardment. She specializes in dodging attacks should someone close the gap. 'Weaknesses: '''Despite how perfect she might seem to others, Lilium is still a flawed being as everyone else is. And that means she has weaknesses. Most of these weaknesses she's done her best to repress or hide them from being obvious. After all, what is the point of existing if she cannot pretend to be perfect and lacking weakness? Perhaps it's her inherent paranoid nature that makes sure that nobody could know just what exactly she is weak too. This is quite obvious in how she hides her obsessive and possessive sides. To her, showing weakness is inviting to be attack and destroyed, thus showcasing her pride. A point to pick on her with, is definitely her pride. She does not take insults to herself easily, although most of the time she's off-hand and mocking about it. Just beware should you try to besmirch her pride. But an obvious weakness is her lack of brute strength. Where as she is naturally built to be flexible and quick, she is not extremely strong. She is stronger then most humans by sheer virtue of being a ghoul, but she is often at a disadvantage in a pure strength contest. She truly dislikes slugging fests, in fact she tends to dislike most combat period. She's not very good at simply fighting, always trying to lay on a mind trick here, to prod their weak points there. So if one were to strip this capability, she would be at a major disadvantage. This easily translates into how she hates close range combat, preferring to stay away from it. In fact, grapples and pins can easily defeat her, as she will lack the strength to be able to break out of such moves. She prides herself on her speed, and thus getting captured or restrained is a seriously weakness. She really hates being upfront and messy about combat, simply because it's a huge weakness for her. That's why she focused on her speed, since if she can dodge, she can probably get out of it... although that doesn't help most of the time. Her sadist streak is also a weakness, one that few would want to exploit. She takes her time, and causes more pain, giving those with a high pain tolerance the chance to strike back at her quite easily. She adores torturing and making people suffer, so she'll often hit non-fatally, in an attempt to pin down and cause further harm. In fact, this works hand in hand with her perfectionist tendency. Even though she has a large amount of patience, she will get irritated and sloppy the longer she fails her own standards. Or the more pain she causes, the more unaware she becomes, starting to focus extremely on a single target. This is definitely something she has yet to work on, even though perhaps that might be fixable some day. ''TL;DR: She's a fast glass canon. Anything then what a normal human can break traps her, she cannot break out. Ie if another ghoul gives a hug, she cannot get out. She's a perfectionist, so making her fail repeatedly will make her make more mistakes and/or become sloppy in her attacks. She's a sadist, so dodging frustrates her. She gets over-confident with her sadism too. She also doesn't take kill shots, wanting to cause more pain, thus makes it possible to play a long game. '''Other Details: '''Most of her fighting style is established theoretically. She has not quite made the leap to practicality yet, and has yet to train her powers to full efficiency. For now, she can do only level appropriate shard size and output distributions, and does not have as much control over it as she would like. She has problems when firing in more then one direction at a time. Although she is able to control the angles and such, she cannot do so on a moment's notice for particularly complicated shots. It takes time to shoot at unusual angles. For now, her preferred angles are completely horizontal facing behind her, completely vertical aiming either in front or behind, and over her shoulders like straps. These angles require the less amount of preparation, whilst others take some time to get started. This has been enough to keep her out of trouble for now. She is a frequent guest at Anteiku's café. In fact, she is one of the people that rely on their meat distribution, finding it much more efficient on her part. In fact, she often scours the net to make sure she knows where suicide pacts are going to be held, and send along some of that information as payment. She could hunt, but she would rather not engage in such a messy activity, and considering how territorial some people are, she'd rather not deal with the drama. She is perhaps best known for speaking in a mix of riddles, metaphors, some half-assed Shakespearean. In fact, few people even can figure out what she speaks of, and sometimes those that can understand pieces of it find themselves surprised by how much she knows. Of course, she has a whole online persona that she maintains. It is her source of revenue, although her parents are quite well-off. In fact, they can support all of their children - they had several - several times over. They send her an allowance, whilst they do whatever it is they do. Of course, they loved giving their children foreign names, hence why you won't find her parent's names, but her siblings instead. In the end, she does what she wants, and that's just how she likes it. Kagune '''Type: Ukaku '''Appearance: '''Her kagune is something that she likes the most out of her body. Perhaps one expected spiky, incomplete looking wings, but Lilium seems to have proven people wrong. The kagune naturally has a single, long spine - most seem surprised that this strange characteristic is very reminiscent of Bikaku Kagune - that seems clearer then the rest of the kagune. The rest starts from under that long spine, jagged and strange. It's like her wings are centralized on the two spines that come from her shoulders, and drop horizontally from there. In a way, this makes them a bit flexible, as the spine seems to be moving most of the kagune. If anything, the large amount of kagune hanging from the spines can be transformed into razor sharp projectiles at a moment's notice. If one there to take a real world similarity, one could compare the formations of her wings similar to the character of Flandre Scarlet of Touhou, just instead the rest of it is filled out with kagune fluff then hanging jewels. '''Functions: '''Ukaku Kagune tend to be faster and projectile based, and this is exactly the sort of style that Lilium embraces. To attack, she generally forms the spikes within the cloud of Kagune that come from the Ukaku spines. These two spines are the stabilizing factor within her wings, grounding the large amount of Kagune that just leaks out otherwise. As such, these two spines are more concentrated then the cloud belong, making them a bit more rigid in nature. The spikes can very in size, and are generally ejected forcibly with force. The amount of force depends on how far she wishes for them to go. However, because of the two spines, she can guide and aim these spikes down to the minutest of details. Therefore, it allows for her to strike at angles and directions that most people seem to be rather unfamiliar with. It gives her a wider range of cover, and generally gives her a multi-directional burst to use where she wishes. Of course, the more distance she needs to cover, the more concentration and energy it takes. Of course, as with every Ukaku user, her Kagune tends to drain her energy fast. Despite her training her stamina in some ways, it still drains her relatively fast. Therefore there is not much she can do in a long, drawn out fight. However, she even further has her own strengths and weaknesses in her style, as elaborated below. This above is what her kagune does naturally, not what she herself has learned to do with it. (therefore it would affect a quinque) Threads Relationships Quotes * "Basic Quote" - source and situation * "Basic quote" - source and situation Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Ukakus